


15 Days

by DesiresCry (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Fetish, Human Ren, Incomplete, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DesiresCry
Summary: **I am no longer writing DMMd. This story will no longer be updated and thus marked as completed. Please do not ask me to update.Clear, Koujaku, Noiz, and Ren manage to find and rescue Aoba after Virus and Trip had kidnapped him. Unsure of what to expect after Aoba had been missing for nearly a year, there's no word that could describe the emotions overflowing onto the surface during Aoba's rescue.Panicked, Clear and Ren take Aoba to a hospital while Noiz and Koujaku deal with the two not-so twins.Aoba begins his road to recovery, however it may lead to his ultimate downfall in the end.





	15 Days

**Author's Note:**

> **I am no longer writing DMMd. This story will no longer be updated and thus marked as completed. Please do not ask me to update.

It was dark and cold.

He'd forgotten how long it'd been since he'd last seen the sun, shining it's heat down onto him blissfully. Typically, he preferred cool weather against the hot weather, but now he'd come to miss it more than anything.

How long had it last been since he'd eaten a proper meal? The consistent growling grew louder in his ears, and without any freedom of his limbs, specifically his arms, he couldn't try to drown out the sound that made him painfully aware of the emptiness clawing his insides. When was the last time he had bathed? He could feel all the dirt stuck onto him, which was bitterly hilarious since he hadn't really been outside where dirt could get on him ever since he was taken to this dreadful place. The dried semen and blood covering his thighs, lower regions, and stomach felt more than absolutely disgusting on top of that. He felt disgusting. He'd hate if anybody saw him in such a state- dirty, blindfolded, restrained and curled into a ball with tear stains painfully obvious on his cheeks.

It'd been so long since he'd felt any sense of emotion or joy, really. All there was, was the overbearing numbness and aching that he was surprised he still hadn't become used to it at this point. Every time those two /things/ forced themselves into him, sometimes bringing in their allmates on the "fun" and using their fetishes to increase their pleasure in ripping him apart one by one, breaking both his mind and body, it simply added to the numb feeling. He'd become immune to the pain. If you asked him, he wouldn't even be able to define the word "pain" anymore.

"Oh, Aoba~" He heard Trip's voice ring out from nearby. He would've looked around to see how close he was, if he weren't blindfolded. He'd only been able to see pitch black for what seemed like years. Aoba heard the footsteps approaching, getting closer and closer until they came to a stop next to his bed.

"Your birthday is coming up. We were thinking of giving you a.. special.. present, but only if you behave like a good boy." He sensed Trip sit down on the side of the bed. Being practically blind and having lost his voice from screaming and crying for hours on end really did increase his other 3 senses, something he wasn't particularly grateful for.

Trip ran his fingers through Aoba's tangled and outgrown locks, sending a shocking feeling down his spine. It was perhaps the first sort of pain he'd felt in weeks, maybe even months. He'd lost his sense of time.

He jolted in response, panic arising as he processed Trip's words. His birthday? It must've been nearly a year since he'd gotten kidnapped by these two, he figured. And, a special present? Those words alone frightened him to the very core.

Behaving meant complying against his own will to please the two blondes, obeying their every wish no matter how dirty or painful it may be, and in general, being their ideal plaything. Aoba had been introduced to all sorts of kinks and fetishes, more specifically sweet fetishes and wine fetishes, animal-play, two dicks going in at once, countless things that could fill an entire wall. If he didn't behave? Well, first he was let off with a warning: being whipped and degraded. If he did it again? Well, into the box he goes.

Aoba had resisted as much as possible when first being taken in. Virus and Trip quickly made it clear to him that they wouldn't tolerate any misbehaviour, and by now he'd stopped resisting altogether. He wished he didn't have to even give them a response, yet that too earned him whippings and days in that small, cold and disgusting box.

"Trip and I will be going out in order to prepare for your present. We'll be back by nine."

Aoba felt the weight of Virus leave the bed, and a part of him calmed down a little from that. However, Aoba knew that he would face their brutality once they came back. How many hours away was nine o'clock? Would they take turns tonight, or would there be a threesome? He never knew what to expect. Whenever he thought he'd gotten the pattern down, they'd jump something new onto him. He'd given up on attempting to figure out what to expect every night.

He noticed Virus leave the room, shutting the door behing him and leaving Aoba in a silence only broken by his stomach growling, begging to be filled up with food. Aoba hadn't had food in about two weeks, he guesed. Virus and Trip fed him just barely enough to keep him alive. When they did, Aoba would struggle as much as possible to prevent any food from making it down his throat, but that only served to bring him more suffering. They would force the food down his throat, and Aoba wished they'd just let him starve so he could just rot away and die. But that would be no fun to them, now would it?

Aoba was tired. He was hungry. His only source of warmth was from a soiled and ripped blanket he could feel rubbing its dirt onto him. His whole body ached. The numb feeling kept increasing by the minute. His hair still tingled from where Trip had run his hand through it.

He hoped nine o'clock was far away as he let sleep overtake him, hoping that for once he'd have a dreamless rest that would give at least the smallest bit of energy that would help him push through this. But, he'd long lost any hope of ever leaving here, and if he ever did, he'd made a promise he'd kill himself exactly 15 days after, if he even made it that far.

That promise was surprisingly the one thing keeping him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO I MIXED UP VIRUS AND TRIPS NAMES LIKE 50 TIMES I WAS SO TIRED WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS LMAO
> 
> ok sorry if things arent completely accurate cuz i dont know every little detail of their reconnect route, it disgusts me so much?? to the point where i cant even finish it??? so ya sorry abt that

**Author's Note:**

> **I am no longer writing DMMd. This story will no longer be updated and thus marked as completed. Please do not ask me to update.


End file.
